Bringing Us Back Together
by lelbelle.xoxo
Summary: Three sisters divided, one devistating accident, now they need eachother. But will there past prevent them or bring them closer? Mostly about BPH... but i'll probably include boyfriends, you'll just have to wait and see
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ok, so I've wrote a few stories before under a different account, but never been able to finish them. So hopefully, this story will be liked enough, for me to keep it going. I dont own anything.So here it is…

Intro:

Popularity, it can be a beautiful thing, but it can also tear you apart. For the Davis sisters, it did just that. Everyone knew them; they were like royalty in the small town of Tree Hill, North Carolina. The oldest and the most popular, Brooklyn Skylar Davis, was known as the queen bee, with her long brown hair and flirtatious smile no boy could resist her. Then came Peyton Fallon Davis, with her goldilocks like curls and unique personality and sense of style she was wanted by many, but had her eye on one in particular. Finally, Haley Eden Davis, she was kind of a mixture of both of her older sisters, innocent on the outside but she had a major attitude and you did NOT want to feel the wrath of Haley Davis. Her light brown hair and curvy body kept the boys coming after her. Throughout there teenage years they fought constantly, it was expected when they were all born within 3 minutes of each other. In middle school, Haley exceeded in scholastics, Peyton exceeded in art and Brooke well, she exceeded in boys you could say. In high school, it stayed pretty much the same but with the constant departures of there parents, Brooke lost control, Peyton found herself in a terrifying situation and Haley fell in love. Something they all promised would never happen happened. Now it's been 5 years since they all saw each other, and the death of their parents brings them back together. How will they deal with this huge loss?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey, thanks to everyone for the reviews, greatly appreciated. I don't know if anyone wants to make me a banner, if they do that would be awesome. If you could just send me a message, I know exactly what I want. So here's the next chapter…

Chapter 1:

Twenty-two year old Haley Davis sat quietly in the same booth she had been sitting at for the last 4 years. When she had moved from Tree Hill to New York, it was a huge culture shock, but thankfully she had found a quaint café that reminded her so much of Karen's. She stared down at the book she held, just days ago she had found her old photo album, but had thrown it aside not wanting to bring up bad memories. But today was the day, she had worked up the courage to go through the album, so she took a breath and opened it. A smile came to her face instantly when she saw a picture of Brooke, Peyton and herself when they were little all in matching pink outfits in their car seats. Turning the page she saw a picture of them at their first dance rehearsal, what a disaster that had been, she would never forget that day…

_The dance was almost over, everyone just had to take one final turn and it would all be over, all of a sudden Brooke tripped and ended up falling onto Peyton who ended falling onto Haley. Haley being the perfectionist she was tried to get them all back up, but the whole dance was ruined. When it was all done Brooke came over to Haley and said…_

RING RING!

Saved by the ringer she thought.

She knew reminiscing about her sisters was a bad idea, but she couldn't help but miss them she was only human.

RING RING!

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Haley said to her purse

"Hello, Haley Davis speaking" she answered

"Hello, this is Tree Hill memorial, I'm afraid I have some bad news, your parents Jimmy and Lydia Davis were killed tonight in a car accident, I'm sorry." The voice said with almost no emotion, she had obviously done this before

"Oh my. Okay, I'll be down there as soon as possible. Thank you" she replied snapping the phone shut

Haley couldn't take it anymore; she broke down crying right in the middle of the café. Sure she hadn't seen her parents in a long time, and most likely if they hadn't of left during those high school years she would probably still be talking to her sisters. But she loved them anyways. She dropped some money on the table enough to pay for her chai latte and ran out the door. She had to call them, they had to know…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone! Well I just got home from the beach and was so happy to see that I got some more reviews I figured I might as well add a chapter.

Brooke Davis sat patiently reading the entertainment section of the L.A. Times, while having her hair done for a photo shoot. For some reason, since she had moved to L.A. she loved reading the entertainment section in their newspaper. Maybe it was because everyday she could read about what her sisters were up to, and she never had to make contact or be the first to give in. She could read about Haley's next book or look through one of Peyton's comic strips. It may not have been a lot but at least she was sort of connected. It had always made the situation a little bit easier seeing though, she knew a lot about what her sisters had done in the last 5 years. Haley had gone off to New York and become a very successful writer. Peyton had left to Vancouver, Canada to study at one of the most prestigious art schools in the world and now did a comic strip that was picked up by newspapers all over the world. They had both done exactly what they wanted, and she couldn't help but feel proud of her baby sisters. Brooke couldn't help but feel a little proud of herself too. Today, was the big day, she would be working with one the most renowned photographers in the world and would have her picture on billboards everywhere. Brooke Davis wants you to Guess? would be everywhere. She couldn't believe she had made her dream come true; she was going to be the new Guess? girl. She was about to make her way onto the location, when her phone went off.

"Hello, Brooke Davis here" she answered

Silence

"Is someone there?" she asked a bit mad

"Brooke, it's Haley. You need to get home; there's been an accident. Mom and Dad didn't make it. Call Peyton, I'm at the airport about to board a plane. I gotta go, bye." Haley said and hung up abruptly; she could tell Haley had been crying

Brooke couldn't believe it, why was this happening. She grabbed her purse and ran to her car. Screw this shoot; her sisters needed her. Tree Hill, here comes Brooke Davis.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well, this is next chapter so guess who its about…the next sister, Peyton. So this chapter might be confusing because I don't really know how to write it.

Peyton Davis pulled out her sketchbook and pencils; she had just got a brilliant idea for her next strip. Almost all of her strips were about high school, that was probably why they connected with so many young people and they became so popular. Her first strip ever published had coincidently been about their first day at school. She tried not to say their first names; it only brought pain to her heart. But on the rare occasions when she worked up enough courage she would mention her beautiful sisters, Brooke and Haley. Since leaving Tree Hill, life had never been easy for Peyton. Luckily, she had gotten accepted to her dream art school and had been able to make a wonderful lifestyle for herself and … her daughter. That's right, senior year right before graduation Peyton had found out she was pregnant. She knew the father would end up going to a wonderful school and becoming very successful so she never told him and left right after graduation. 7 months later she gave birth to a stunning baby girl, Genevieve Bailey. She made sure to incorporate her sisters in their niece somehow, so she combined their first names to make Genevieve's middle name. Now at 5 years old, Genevieve was quite a handful, and Peyton sure felt sorry for the kindergarten teacher. Peyton couldn't help but smiling just thinking of the cute little rascal. Finally ready to start drawing she picked up her pencil and…

" Peyton, the phones for you, they say its urgent" Lori, Peyton's assistant and best friend told her

All Peyton could think of was if Genevieve was okay.

" Hello, Peyton Davis, who's this?" Peyton asked, silently praying Genevieve was all right.

" Peyton, it's Brooke, you gotta get home, I just got a call from Haley, something happened to mom and dad and they didn't make it. So get yourself to the airport because Haley needs us." Brooke said without even taking and breath and then she was gone.

"LORI! Please tell me you will take care of Genevieve for me until I call. Something came up back home and I have to go. I'll call you when I figure out what's going on"

"Okay, bye." Lori replied

And then she was gone out the door and into her SUV; she hadn't been to the airport since she had arrived in Vancouver, leaving the one place she hated. Now she was on her way back to the place, that had tore them apart so long ago.

A/N: Thanks to everyone that has been reviewing. I promise to try and make the chapterslonger as soon as I can think of the content. Keep reading!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well, I got quite a few reviews, so I figure you guys must like the story. Here's the next chapter.

"Flight 198, New York to Tree Hill has arrived. Your baggage will be distributed on carousal 4" was said throughout the arrival area at the Tree Hill Airport.

Not two seconds later

"Flight 124, LA to Tree Hill has arrived. Your baggage will be distributed on carousal 5" was said

Finally, three seconds later

"Flight 145, Vancouver to Tree Hill has arrived. Your baggage will be distribute on carousal 6" was mentioned

Through many delays and lots of turbulence, the three girls had finally arrived back in their hometown of Tree Hill, North Carolina. Coincidentally, they had all arrived at the same time. After getting off the plane, they all realized they had no luggage. But Haley had to get to the washroom, she always drank too much pop on airplanes, and Brooke had to check her makeup, like really she was a model she had to look presentable. Finally, Peyton had to get to the washroom for female reasons. They had no idea that once inside; they would all run into each other, literally. Haley was pretty much running to the washroom, once inside she ran right into someone.

"Oh my god, like could you look where you were going" the voice said, while picking up the items that had fallen out of her purse

She instantly knew the voice, it may have been 5 years, but she still remembered that goddamn voice.

"Well sorry Brooklyn, maybe if you weren't so ugly, you wouldn't have to put all that shit on your face, and it wouldn't have fallen out." Haley said with a satisfied smirk

"Well look what the cat dragged in, if it isn't little virgin Haley. It's been awhile, did you get a boyfriend yet, or better yet did you get a life yet?" Brooke replied

"Calm down girls, it's been five years and those are your first words to each other? We're not here to bitch at each other for the shit we did in the past. We're here to work this out, mom and dad would not want us to be fighting right now" Peyton jumped in, before their argument turned into a full out cat fight.

"Whatever, it was the hospital that called me, so I guess we should head over there." Haley said

"Fine, but I really have to go to the washroom, so lets do that and then we can leave, alright?" Peyton said, while rushing into the washroom

After all the girls had taken care of their business, they made their way to the exit.

That's when Brooke realized something…

"Oh shit, how are we going to get to the hospital we don't even have a car"

"Well, there's only one person I know who still lives in Tree Hill and would come and get us…" Haley answered

"Lucas" all three said in unison


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews.So let's get this party started…

Just the thought of Lucas made the Davis sisters tremble. Each having had their own experience be it good or bad with him. For Haley it had been good in the beginning, Lucas had been her best friend outside the family. They had grown up together, shared their first kiss together and even their first make out session. Yes, they were drunk, but they had a lot of firsts together. Things turned bad when right after graduation; his younger jackass of a brother had broken her heart. She left. She left Lucas and she left her sisters. She left Tree Hill and all the memories that it contained, she had been the first Davis sister to leave the kingdom.

For Peyton, it was a little different. Throughout elementary and middle school, they had never really known each other, but in high school they started to become friends, they shared many classes together and their lockers were located right beside each other's. It had turned into a beautiful friendship. He had helped her take care of Brooke after a rough night of partying and she always saw the way he looked at Brooke, it didn't matter if she was throwing up or passed out, he really loved Brooke. And when Peyton walked out of the hospital that warm June day knowing in 9 months she would be a mother, he had held her as she cried. He was only one in Tree Hill who knew about Genevieve, and she planned on keeping it that way.

For Brooke, it was probably the most complicated. All throughout their school years, she had always acted like she was better than everyone else. Maybe it was because she thought she really was or maybe it was just a way of protecting herself. Not even she really knew. She had first noticed Lucas, when he had started to show up at their house regularly. She just figured he was one of Peyton's boyfriends or something. But when she found out that he was really one of Haley's best friends, she couldn't believe it. There was no way virgin Haley could be working such a fine piece of ass like Lucas Scott, while she was slumming with the likes of Tim Smith. So she worked Lucas and made him fall in love with her, just like she knew she could. But then something happened; she fell in love with him too. She broke it off with Lucas, and went wild. That's when she lost a lot, the respect of her sisters and the love of a man. She left Tree Hill and never looked back.

Figuring Peyton had the best relationship with him at this point in time she called him.

"Hello" a strong male voice answered

"Lucas?" Peyton replied weakly, she may have had the best relationship, but she had broken her promise to stay in touch with him.

"Yes, who's this?" he replied almost confused

"It's Peyton, I'm in town can you come pick us up?" she answered, hoping he wouldn't pick up on the _us_.

"Yah, sure where are you?" he replied eagerly

"At the airport, meet yah at the main entrance, okay?"

"No problem, see you in about 20 minutes" and then he hung up

This was going to be a disaster they all knew it. Tree Hill held way too much drama for these three, it had torn them apart once…now will it do it again?


	7. Chapter 7

Silence. That was exactly what filled the air on that painfully slow ride back into the small community of Tree Hill. The look on Lucas' face when he arrived at the airport had been priceless. A mixture of confusion, happiness and anger was how the girls had described it. It was uncomfortable for all of them, but they had all given each other a hug and kiss on the cheek and then left right away, without another word. Peyton sat in the passenger seat, while Haley and Brooke sat in the back of the large black SUV. And that's when they saw it, for Brooke and Haley it brought back memories of a happy time and for Peyton it brought back feelings of loneliness. The big blue " Welcome to Tree Hill. Home of the RAVENS!" sign. And in the top right corner and lower left corner the marks were still there, two hearts one with 23 in it and the other with 3 in it. Brooke and Haley would never forget that night, it was a night where they loved their selves, loved each other and were loved by two handsome young men.

_It was a warm June night; it was their senior year, and the last Friday night party they would all ever attend as high school students. The Ravens had won their last game, and all three girls had worn their cheerleading outfits and cheered them boys on for the last time. The game was over and everyone went to change into their party clothes, Brooke and Haley were dressed and ready to go when Peyton backed out. They didn't take much notice to it, because Peyton had been acting strangely all week. Little did they know, their older/younger sister was with child. So they pushed thoughts of Peyton aside and prepared to have the night of their lives. They ran up to their boyfriends and given them a kiss, and then they left for Nathan's beach house, home of the Friday night party. They drank and danced but by 12:30 they were all tired of the party, so they departed for a different kind of adventure: vandalism. When they arrived at the sign they hopped out of the car and ran towards the sign, Brooke and Haley had discussed it in the car and knew exactly what they wanted to do. Tonight was one of the few nights Brooke and Haley could get along; they tried not to fight in public only because it might ruin their reputation. So they put aside all the things they disliked about each other and had some fun. When they were done vandalizing the Tree Hill sign, they ran up to their boyfriends and showed them their masterpiece. It was a night of firsts. Haley and Nathan made love for the first time, when they arrived back at his house. And Brooke had said I LOVE YOU to Lucas for the first time._

"Here, we are" Lucas said with no emotion in his voice at all

"Lucas, who is in your front yard?" Haley said kind of worried; she recognized that body and the dark hair.

"Oh, you didn't hear? Nathan moved back, he lives with me" This time you could tell Lucas was enjoying the worry in Haley's voice.

"This is going to be one LONG trip," all three sisters said in unison


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey everyone! So I didn't get as many replies as I would of liked for the last chapter, but it's all good. So keep replying and i'll try to keep writing...that's how it works. So here it is...

Dinner that night was one of the most awkward events any of them had ever attended. Nathan and Haley had not yet even said a word to each other they both had so much to say but just couldn't get it out. Brooke and Lucas would occasionally glance at each other; this was all driving Peyton crazy. How could both couples not see they were perfect for each other? She couldn't understand why they were willing to be lonely, when all they had to do was tell the other they loved them. It was time for Peyton to face the facts she was lonely. Her heart hadn't let anyone in since Genevieve's father. Sure Lori had set her up on the occasional date, but nothing special…

That's when she remembered…Lori! She had to call her about Gen. After dinner she excused herself and told everyone she was going for a walk. Maybe getting away from the two wannabe couples would help her clear her mind. So she began walking the familiar route she had walked so many times, many years ago that is. The River Court looked exactly the same as it had back in her teenage days. If she looked hard enough she could almost see the guys playing basketball on the court and her sisters and other girlfriends cheering them on and making fun of them. But she hadn't come here to reminisce about her past; she was here to call Lori to talk about her present. When she finally got a hold of Lori, she found out that Gen had gotten in a fight at school; she was 5 for god sakes, so how the hell did she get into fights? That little girl managed to amaze her everyday. But the best part came when Lori told her she had fought a boy, and actually scared him quite a bit, all because he had been calling her names. Well at least her daughter could stand up for herself, she thought to herself with a little giggle. Peyton explained the whole family situation to Lori and then talked to Genevieve for a little while and told her she would be away for a bit and to behave for Lori.

When she had finally said goodbye and hung up she had absolutely no intention of going back to that house. There was way too much sealed up drama in that house. She knew she should probably head over to the hospital, I mean that had been their original plan, but they had all ended up getting side tracked and decided they would go and take care of all the arrangements tomorrow. She kind of felt like a bad daughter, but it was way to late now, so she would have to push that guilt aside. She decided to go for a walk, around the old town, she walked past many familiar stores and then she arrived at the most familiar of them all. Karen's Café still stood in the same location it hadn't changed one bit. She decided to go in and maybe even have a little chat with Karen. She walked into the café and noticed Karen standing behind the counter talking to a man dressed in a business suit, when she noticed Peyton, Karen looked shocked.

"Peyton" Was all Karen could say

And then the man in the business suit turned around. She couldn't believe it, what was he doing here? And then he opened his mouth…

"Hey Peyton, long time no see" he said with a smile

And all she could do was stare at him in disbelief. There was no way he was actually here, she had to be dreaming, because if it wasn't well then this trip just got about 1000 times more complicated.


End file.
